Surrender
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Jennifer is given a choice bewteen Michael and another person she dearly loves. R&R CHAPTER 3 MY ULTIMATE BEST WORK UP
1. Chapter 1

_One_

_One Year, 7 Months Later, Langdon Illinois._

_October 29, 2001_

* * *

A/N: Hello all, I decided to start off another story with these chapters because I felt the old story was evolving into this. It starts out H20ish and really it is Jennifer's H20(more like a H22 for her), she's changed her identity and is living with the Doyle family now that her child has been born. Oh and really quick. We're going to say that Michael's visit to Marion in 1998 never happened ok? Ok. 

* * *

Marion Wittington pulled up to her two story, white house, the people across the street were carving a pumpkin and lots of kids were running around, anxious about what would happen in two days. She got out of the car, cigarette in mouth, hand fumbling in her purse for her house keys. She didn't notice the broken glass from her lamp until she stepped on it, her eyes went from the glass, to the lamp and she nudged the door to see it was open.

She poked her head in and looked around, recoiled when she heard thudding from the upstairs somewhere, like stuff being thrown down. She looked around at the careless neighbors of this quiet little block, people she'd despised for their happy go luckiness. "Shit!" She cursed, then ran across the lawn to the next door.

She knocked with a fury, rang the doorbell then heard a thump from the driveway, cautiously she moved over there and looked toward the back, then moved to turn to the front and jumped to see Jimmy, the boy from next door in his hockey mask. "Jesus Jimmy!"

He chuckled and removed it, his friend came over by him. "Hey, what's got you so worked up?"

She sighed in relief and shook her head. "My house was broken into!"

"No shit!" He said, excited and astounded.

"No shit." She groaned.

* * *

Jimmy came trotting out a while later, having called the police from his house. "Nothing to fear, the coast is clear."

"You're sure?" His friend asked.

"Yup. I checked all the rooms and closets."

"Nothings missing?" She asked, feeling a bit better.

"I don't think so," he paused. "Oh but they did a number on your office."

She froze, tilted her head. "My office?" Her aged face had no question in it.

"Yeah there's crap everywhere, they also messed up your kitchen pretty bad. Later!" He walked off with his friend, who had stood outside with her.

She took another drag of her cigarette and threw it to the ground. "So much for the cops." She went inside and closed the door, flipped the lock and slapped at the switches, but no light's came on. She groaned, exhaled deeply and went to the laundry room, worked the fuses. They didn't work either and so she slammed the box closed, her heart thudding. "Shit!"

She reached onto a shelf and got her flashlight, then ventured to the study. All her files, papers, encyclopedia's, everything had been thrown onto the floor. She reached for the folder nearest, labeled LLOYD, JAMIE. All of it's contents were missing. Now she took up the next file, LLOYD, JENNIFER, also completely empty as well as MYERS, STEVEN. She cursed and froze as she heard the front door swing open in the living room. She stepped down the hall to it, looked around it, unaware of the Shape right down the hall at the back door. She closed it again and turned to see the back door wide open.

She moved forward a bit, saw movement and lost it, dropped the flashlight and ran out the front door, along the lawn again to Jimmy's house. She slammed the door open and ran to the stairs, she heard a TV running but wasn't sure where it was, it was so loud. She moved to the den. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy sat in the chair, facing her, an ice skate shoved in his face. She shrieked and began to cry, ran to the kitchen, the back door. She opened it and gasped as the other boy, knife in back fell onto her. "Oh, oh my God." And there he was, Michael Myers hovered over her, calmly stepping into the doorway. "Oh, oh my GOD!" She cried and shoved him off of her.

She ran from the kitchen back to the den as he grabbed a knife, she hid and when he stepped in he smirked. _Now do I really look this stupid?_ He pretended to look around, prepared for some type of attack. She hit him with the pole as the police went into her house. He grabbed her ankle and she shrieked, "Hey!" and moved her leg just in time to miss his knife.

She stood and stumbled toward the window. "Help! Andy-!" Michael stood and grabbed her. "Andy, oh!" She turned and hit him again. Again, then she busted the window open. "Andy he's not dead!" Just in time as his knife slid across her throat, blood poured out and he carelessly dropped her corpse. _Stupid, bitch!_ He silently stalked out to his car which held the papers he had stolen. First he picked up Jennifer's, flipped through as he drove out, without the police noticing.

_Jennifer Lloyd, under name Samantha Doyle, living with Doyle family, 4962 Widowhouse Rd. Boston Mass. 55555. Lives also with Anastasia Doyle. _Was scribbled on a piece of notebook paper in Marion's handwriting. He flipped through a few other papers from the file and breathed steadily as he found a copy of a birth certificate, marked October of last year, the 29th. 1 year ago today. It read

MOTHER: LLOYD, JENNIFER D. FATHER:(whited out)

NAME- LLOYD, ANASTASIA E. DOB- THURS, OCT. 29

WEIGHT- 7 LB'S 6 OZ. LENGTH- 23 INCHES

TIME- 6:15 PM DOCTOR- O'BRIAN, JACK

STREET ADDRESS OF MOTHER- 4962 WIDOWHOUSE RD.

STATE OF- MASSACHUSETS CITY- BOSTON

COUNTY- FORD 

Michael felt his heart give an odd beat, a daughter. Halfway across the states he had a little girl, that he's never seen. He grinned softly as he pictured her, long, dark hair as her mother had had and blue eyes like his. God he hated sentiments. He got onto the highway, began heading east of Illinois, not even bothering with the other paper-clipped piles for Jamie and Steven.

He gazed at Jennifer's pile and admired the small picture of Jacob clipped into it, obviously sent to Marion by Jennifer. He had left him in Wynn's care while he went in search of his mother, and he already missed him horribly. He still didn't understand why she had run, he had gone to shower and think about the new baby and Jacob had come in alone. He had looked all over Haddonfield for her that night, to no avail.

He would often dream of her, when he slept. His humanity had sickened him these past few months so he had firmly decided that those who had hid her would die, and he would kill other birds with the same stone too.

He had only meant to steal her file, but he had seen Jamie's and Steven's and grown curious. Steven was living there too, as the Doyle's adopted son, which pissed him off more than Jennifer running off, his son was growing up with a lie. A smiled replaced Michael's wry anger, Steven was turning six tomorrow, and he was sure that Halloween was going to be more than fun for his "family".

* * *

Laughter sounded as Anastasia blew out her candle's (with Steven's help) and Samantha went into the kitchen for a knife. She was followed by Kara, who got some paper plates and napkins. Tommy came in for the silverware.

"Can you believe she's a year old?" Kara mused, leading them back into the dining room.

"I can believe that, I can't believe he hasn't come yet." Samantha groaned.

"Oh shush. He won't know where you are, the only people who know are Wittington and your mom and they'd die before telling." Tommy pointed out.

Samantha bit her lip. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Mom, I'm going to Adam's house." Dan called, shuffling out the door.

Kara sighed. "Mr. Coolman strikes again."

"Ah, give him a break." Samantha laughed. "After all, he's almost a teenager."

Kara frowned. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Mom! Ana's buried in the cake!"

"Shit!" Kara swore and the three ran into the dining room to watch the toddler pull her face from her cake. They all laughed and Tommy noted.

"At least we got a picture of it."

* * *

Jennifer let down her now sandy colored hair and frowned, she was an exact replica of her mother, only hair longer. She had died it when she had moved out of the Carruthers house and into the Doyle's. She had been horrified that it would harm her unborn child, but little Ana had been born soundly, and was healthy yet.

She smiled, becoming Samantha had been fun in a way. She was 'playing' Tommy's cousin, a doctor at the Saint Adelbart's Sanitarium, just a few minutes away. She sighed and turned off the bathroom light, walked to her bed in the conjoined room and was asleep within moments.

Her eyes opened and she looked about the room, it was eerily silent. She moved down the hall to her daughter's room to see all was well, Anastasia was asleep. She moved out to the living room and watched the grandfather clock strike midnight.

Wait a minute, we don't have a grandfather clock.

She turned and cried out as she watched Michael approach, knife in hand. She ran back down the hall and opened Kara and Tommy's door to find them slaughtered in bed, then she ran down to Ana's room and found the little girl wasn't there. She turned to the door, Michael stood, no weapon, Ana in his arms, he pointed for her to go look in Dan's room.

Silently she obeyed and opened the door to find Steven, plunging the knife his father had had countless times into his foster brother. She screamed and turned to run but Michael caught her in his arms.

She woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat, Tommy shaking her. "He's coming! Tommy! Kara! Steven, knife! Oh God he's coming!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! Now what did you see?" 

"He was here and, got Ana, I looked into Dan's room and Steven was killing him, and you guys were dead and Michael was going to take me back." Tears poured down her face and Kara sat next to her, rubbed her back. 

"It's ok Jenni. We wont let anything bad happen. It was just a dream! It isn't like it _will_ happen."

Tommy shook his head. "I wouldn't say that babe, Jenni and Jamie both had nightmare's whenever he came, they both had this telepathic connection with him."

Kara's frightened eyes met her husbands. "So he's coming? And Steven, our little Steven is...."

"He was cursed at birth." Jennifer said cooly, bent her head and showed her wrist. "We all were."

Kara jumped back. "Thorn?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not necessarily. See which way the triangle is facing? Michael's is the opposite way, she has the intelligence and the nice life span. Bt she isn't immortal and isn't super strong. She's just meant to be his wife."

"Talk about a killer prenup." Kara muttered.

Jennifer laid back. "You can go back to bed now, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, for now at least."

* * *

Mwa ha ha. Longer but how do you like it? Oh by the way, if anyone knows anything about Boston some real area codes and counties would be awesome. Most of that Birth certificate is fake.

Please review!

SA


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

_The Back story Is Back To Haunt Her_

* * *

Jennifer was washing dishes the next morning when the phone rang, she wearily stared at it, then looked at the caller ID. It read, Tate, Keri. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Momma."

"Jen, you need to take Ana and get out of there."

Jennifer frowned. "I know he's coming Mom."

Laurie was silent a moment. "How'd you find out?"

Jennifer leaned against the counter and looked out the kitchen window just as Tommy walked in and froze at her words. "Find what out?"

"Oh God Jenni, Marion's dead. Michael broke into her house and she went to the kid next door's and found him and his friend dead, then Michael slit her throat. He took some papers from some... certain files."

Jennifer leaned more heavily as she began to shake, Tommy came closer. "What files?"

"Yours, Stevens and Jamie's."

Jennifer's frown deepened into a more perplexed look. "Jamie's? Why would he want Jamie's?"

"I'm not sure, honey. But you really should get out of there, it's been 12 hours, he could be there by the afternoon."

Jennifer shook her head. "I'll, I'll work something out Mom, thanks for calling."

"Ok, you take care and keep calling so I don't lose my mind."

"Ok, bye." She hung up and Tommy grabbed her to keep her steady.

"What? What happened?"

"Michael, he killed Wittington, stole mine, Steven and Jamie's files."

Tommy froze. "He... took Jamie's too?"

"Yeah, weird, huh?"

Tommy sat her down and stiffened. "Not really."

She looked at him. "Why? Why wouldn't it be?"

He took a deep breath as she sipped her coffee. "Jenni, Jamie's alive."

She spit it out and began to choke, she looked at him, then the phone, and passed out cold.

* * *

__"Miss Doyle, how much do you want us to give him when we bring him before the judge?"

"Enough so that he wont be able to walk."

"With that much he'll hardly be able to sit up!"

She sighed, shook her head. "That's the idea."

"Miss Doyle? There'sa phone call for you, line 6." Her secretary said.

"Thank you Judy." She said and went into her office, closed the door and went to the phone. Picked it up and hit the button for line six. "Hello, Dr. Samantha Doyle."

"Well Jenni I must say, you're clever. I'm sure that Wittington thought she was too."

She sat down at the icy voice. "How did you find me?"

"Taught Michael to use a fax machine before he left, I have copies of these papers. Though I must compliment you, Anastasia is one of my favorite names. No doubt named for the Grand Duchess? I know you were fixated on her."

"I was not, I just did some intense... Extracurricular studying."

"Oh please, you knew everything about her! What's her full name?"

"Her Imperial Highness the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nicholaevna Romanov."

He chuckled. "My point. So when are you going to end this silly game and come home? Michael's missed you terribly believe it or not. I didn't send him for you, he went on his own."__

She twisted the cord around her finger. "Yeah, sure."

"Don't forget, today is five years at midnight, it doesn't matter wether you've been here or not, as long as you've loved him five years the curse will end... And pass on. Now let's discuss this, I found a rather interesting paper stating that...."

"Jamie's alive." She finished.

"Clever girl indeed. Now explain this to me."

Wish I could, but I know no more about it than you do. Tommy just told me this morning."

"Oh, well I'm afraid I must go. Andrew just doesn't seem to behave as he did when you were here. Bye."

"Dad..." She was talking to nothing but a dial tone. She snorted and hung it up, buried her face in her hands. She was totally unaware of the figure outside the frosted doors of her office, she looked up, teary eyed and gasped at the silhouette. She stood, almost ran to the doors, flung them open and felt her heart fall to see Tommy with lunch.

"Hey, Judy wasn't at her desk, hungry?"

She smiled. "Terribly. Come on in."

* * *

~That Evening– Around six o clock.~

Jennifer was home alone for a while, Kara had the boys and Ana and wouldn't be back for another couple of hours, Tommy worked until 9. She went into the kitchen and to the fridge, blocking the view of the kitchen window. She closed it and once she'd done so Michael could be seen watching her in the window, which was level with his face.

She moved and got a glass then went by the window to the sink to rinse away the water spots, of course, he wasn't in sight now. But as soon as she moved away he stepped into view, this time, he tapped the window and ducked.

She froze, looked at it, her heart beating furiously. The sun was setting quickly, to his great enjoyment. She moved closer, looked around and shivered, moved to the phone on the wall, hoping to just talk to Kara and forget about it.

She picked it up and without thought dialed, lifted it to her ear and froze, no sound, she hit the hook a few times. "Shit!" She swore as she realized it was dead. She looked for her cell phone and with it growing so dark, it was hard to see, so she moved and hit the lightswitch, growing stiff as no light came on.

He was here.

She took a flashlight from above the fridge, it was almost pitch black outside. She turned it on and looked around the counters and sink for the phone, and dropped the light in shock as her eyes met the window. His hand was up to it, holding her phone on the other side of the glass. He was still kneeling, but there was his hand, she couldn't mistake that. 

Tentatively, she slid the window open, no easy task. It took her a lot of elbow grease, she pushed hard until it popped open and he stood once she did but kept his hand there, his cold blue eyes met her green ones. He hadn't had the greatest looks at her of late, but he exhaled slowly as he gazed upon her sweet frightened face, which reminded him of Laurie's so much.

She reached out, shaking, and touched his hand, he lifted his other one and pulled the phone closer to him, and so she reached out, touched his free hand, savored the feel of his flesh against hers. She sighed softly, she'd missed him horribly, especially in the last month of her pregnancy. But here he was, and that was all that mattered. She gripped the hand and brought it to her face, slid it along her cheek, kissed his fingertips and palm, unable to help herself until she noticed the little speck of blood just at his wrist. Marion...

Who else's blood could she have just licked?

Feeling her grip loosen he slid the hand into her hair, played with it a bit. God she was beautiful! And God, how he loved her. He knew today, now, that he loved her. Now that the curse was nearly over, now that he felt her, saw her, but there was one more thing he needed to be sure.

He slowly removed the mask but kept it in one hand and drew her face forward with the one she had embraced, pressed his bare lips to hers. She grunted and almost pulled away but finally pressed her lips more to his, and he sighed softly. This tickled her lips and she giggled and helped him to pull her out the window. She laughed some more until he brought her into his arms, buried his face into her sweet, warm throat. She fell into the embrace.

Suddenly they heard a car door and she realized that if anyone saw them... her heart pounding she grabbed him, pressed her lips to his again, fleetingly and ran to the back door, not noticing him slip a hand through the window and grab a knife from the sink. He closed the window and shook his head, going to hide, determined to take her home by Samhain.

She sauntered into the living room and looked at Kara as she unloaded. She smiled and scooped up Ana, who giggled and muttered in baby talk to her mother. Steven and Dan hauled bags in with their mom, and Jennifer smiled at Steven. "Happy birthday buddy."

He giggled. "Thanks Aunt Jenni!"

Dan chuckled. "Six, he's prone to the bogeyman now!"

"Daniel." Kara scolded with a glare.

"Aw I was just kidding, everyone knows there's no such thing as the bogeyman."

Steven's frightened little eyes met his aunt's. "There isn't?"

She felt her throat become dry but shook her head. "Of.. Of course not." 

* * *

Ok people should I have Jennifer die at the end of this? Lemme know, feedback is great. I cant write this with six endings going, I have several ideas.

SA

__


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Family Reunion_

* * *

Jennifer set Ana down and helped Kara sort through the things. "Gosh Kara, what did you buy?"

"Stuff for the party, we don't have enough napkins and things for a two kid birthday party with 200 + guests. Help me put it in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, boys, watch her would you?"

"Sure aunt Jen." Dan shrugged and called the little girl to him. 

Kara and Jennifer dragged the stuff into the kitchen and began putting it away. Suddenly there was a noise and the door-latch turned, both watched, terrified as the door opened slowly. Tommy stepped in and to their surprise, so did a now 21 year old Jamie Lloyd. 

Jennifer stared in mute astonishment as the laughing brunette stepped in, her hair longer than it had been six years ago, she was pale, as she had always been, and her brown eyes sparkled with life she hadn't seen in them since they had lived with Laurie. She smiled at her older sister and sighed. "Hey Jenjaroonie."

Jennifer uttered a wordless cry and rushed to hug her, years of unspent turmoil finally being set free. They cried as they held each other, clutching, clinging, when suddenly a shrill cry came from the other room, all four looked at each other, then ran in to see Dan clutching Steven and Ana close. "Mom, he's here! Michael is here!" He cried, holding the screaming youngsters.

Jamie froze. "Michael..." 

"It's ok James." Jennifer said, then scooped up Ana. "Everything's going to be ok."

Kara motioned for Dan and Steven to come closer. "Where did you see him?"

"In the window! He was watching us!"

Tommy moved to the kitchen, straight for the knife-block by the sink. He froze as he noticed their largest knife was missing, and his eyes moved to the window, his brow furrowed as he realized it was closed.

He went back to them with his second biggest knife. "He's been here, in the house."

Jennifer turned to him. "What?" She was shocked, had been here and known he had only just been outside the window.

"The 14", it's missing. He's been here."

"Did you check the window, maybe it was open." she said softly.

"Closed, why, Jen, you sound kind of... Defensive."

She felt fear pang through her. "I saw him earlier, but he never came inside and the.. The window was open."

Kara frowned. "I didn't leave it open."

"I opened it." She said when suddenly a thump heard from upstairs. Dan froze and looked at them. "Mine and Steven's room, our window was open!"

"Shit!" Tommy swore, then went to the stairs.

"Tom, don't you go up there!" Kara yelled.

"I'm not letting this son of a bitch come for my family!" He replied and swung the knife to a more comfortable position. Jennifer looked around as he stepped up, then handed Ana to Jamie.

"I'm going up."

"Jenni!"

"Kara, I'm the only one who can keep him cool! I Tommy goes alone Michael will be pissed."

"Jen!" Jamie cried. "Are you nuts? He'll kill you too!"

Kara sadly shook her head. "Jamie, there are some things you should know about Jenni..."

Jennifer didn't stay to help explain, she ran up the stairs and flipped at the light switch, which worked, thank God. She saw Tommy, and he turned to look at her, then frowned.

"Jenni."

"Get closer to me..."

"Jen I can..."

"Now dammit!" She cried, he obeyed and just as he did Michael stepped from the room Tommy had gone to investigate.

Ana's room!

Jennifer grabbed his shirt sleeve and they stepped back. "Michael," she began and he stepped completely from the room to reveal his armed hand, Jennifer's heart skipped a beat. "Michael think about this, do you truly want to hurt innocent people?" She paused. "Let me rephrase, _kill_ innocent people?"

He tilted his head at her and held out his unarmed hand but her eyes were locked on the knife, and he knew what she wanted, but he wouldn't do it.

The lights went out, completely and the only light that could save them was moonlight. Michael came forward, arm raised when a sound came from the stairs and Steven appeared, also armed with a knife. Not sure what to do, she shoved Tommy against a wall and laid her body over his, her back against him to shield him from injury.

"You take him, you get me also." She warned father and son. Steven turned to Michael, he looked afraid, but it all changed when Michael came forward and readjusted the knife in Steven's hand, so he had a better grip. Terrified, she closed her eyes and prepared to be stabbed by one of them.

... Nothing was happening....

She opened her eyes to see they were gone, and the window in front of them was open, she heard Michael's car start and looked out to see him drive away, and extra shape in the car.

"Oh dear God..." She whispered and ran downstairs, relieved to see Steven hadn't attacked anyone.

"You're both ok! I thought for sure when Steven went up you were goners! Where is he?" Kara asked, holding Tommy close, Jennifer fell to the floor, tears poured down her cheeks. 

"Michael took him, the curse ends at midnight, so tomorrow he'll be human...." She looked sadly at her dear friend. "But Steven wont."

The coo-coo clock struck nine, the little bird popped out and made his noise, Kara stared long at Jennifer, a crying mess on the floor, and collapsed next to her.

A sudden pitter patter made Jennifer look up and smile as her daughter approached, bottle in hand. Jamie followed from the kitchen, arms crossed, face tear stained. "Hi baby." She whispered to the dark haired little girl. Ana giggled and plopped down onto her lap. "Oof, easy there, sugar."

Ana yawned and clasped her mother's cheeks, Jennifer smiled and picked her up, took her to the couch and laid her down, wrapped a blanket around her. "You're gonna sleep down here with us tonight."

Kara shook her head. "He wont come for her."

"He damn well will, he knows she exists, he has a copy of her birth certificate. He wants her and Steven, I don't think he quite comprehends what Steven will become yet. He'll know tomorrow, he'll know." She sat down by the couch, her back against it and she wearily sighed. "I never should have left, I should have just stayed put."

Kara shrugged. "He still would have come for Steven."

Jamie sat by them after Kara scooted over to Jennifer, let Dan rest his head in her lap as he fell asleep, Tommy stayed near the door. She looked at her older sister. "Who is Steven? Why does Michael want him?"

Jennifer felt her heart thud as she looked at her. "James," she wasn't sure how to explain. "Steven's your baby."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Oh... oh God! He's... Oh my God..." She paused and turned away, so she was in profile to them. "Steven..." She chuckled. "I was going to call him James, after daddy."

Jennifer smiled softly. "Yeah, but Steven suits him. I don't think I could match his face to another name."

Jamie smiled weakly, then looked at her. "Why did Dad make you do it?"

"Do what?"

"M-m-marry Michael." She said softly, her deep brown eyes meeting her sister's green ones.

Jennifer smiled softly, her expression lost in the past. "To piss Mom off, and to break the curse. I love him Jamie, I never didn't, five years of love and thee shall be set free."

"I forgot about that, the Prophecy of Bel."

Jennifer nodded. "Five years at midnight, then the curse passes on."

Jamie froze. "That's why he took Steven? To.... to pass the curse?"

Jennifer nodded. "A boy 4-7 has to be present when he loses it to receive it, and when they're blood it's all the more better."

Jamie buried her face in her hands. "So he'll come for me now? And you?"

Jennifer nodded. "And Mom, and John, and his foster family. And Michael too, quite possibly, but I doubt it. I'm pretty sure Thorn would spare him for being true to his duty."

"But not us for being true to our duty." Jamie muttered. 

Jennifer looked at her, then sniffled, wiped her face and stood. "I'm going to go find them, if I can get him to kill me by midnight, the curse wont end."

"No! Jenni stay here! As if Michael wont protect you? I don't care if I die just stay here!"

Jennifer's teary eyes met her sisters but she shook her head. "None of you deserve that, as long as he has Steven he wont..." She froze. "Anastasia."

Jamie looked at the sleeping child and blocked Jennifer's way. "No, I won't have you give him his kids and get killed, that's just going too far."

"God dammit Jamie sometimes we have to take risks. You sure as hell took one, faking dead, Mom's taken a bunch, John a buttload already, just give me my daughter!" She shoved Jamie aside and scooped Ana up without waking her, then made her way out the door.

She got into her car and set a still sleeping Ana in the back, then got in front and drove off, searching the streets for her husband and nephew.

It didn't take long to find them, near some docks, Steven was practicing his stabbing on a wooden pole. She swallowed at the lump in her throat, then unbuckled Ana and scooped her up, she finally woke and made a pouting sound. "Shhh, mommy's got you."

She stepped close and Michael's head whipped up, wanting to see who dared come near, but his anger seemed to melt, he set his knife in the wood and reached out to Jennifer. She felt tears build up but fought them, stepped close and settled the little girl into her father's arms. Ana sighed contentedly and curled up, fell asleep again. Michael seemed to beam with joy, and looked at her, tilted his head as he witnessed the tears.

Quivering with emotion she spoke up, her voice echoed off of the waters. "This is what you want isn't it, you just want those two." She sobbed but shook it off. "Well then take it, take her and leave them alone, they have nothing you want now."

He set the little girl aside near her brother and took up his knife, then moved closer to her. Jennifer didn't back up, just stood there, eyes half closed, sobbing with fear. He came to be just inches away, then looked at her, she nodded softly.

"Go ahead. I'm yours Michael, I promised I would be yours forever, I would love you forever and I do, I love you. I will love you even after this because as sick as it is, as wrong as it is I was made for you, and this has to happen."

He tilted his head, but didn't move any closer. So she continued. "I've spent the past, nearly five years with you, as your wife and there have been ups and downs but it has been the best five years of my life. I have Jake and Ana because of you, and I had you for so long. But I don't want you to be different then Michael Myers, I don't want you to be soft, and to talk and to not hurt people, kill me. God dammit stab the living shit out of me just please, please don't go after them. Please."

He was tense, she could tell, he raised the hand that held his knife and there it was, in the air, right above her. She sobbed again but didn't fight him, she watched as it fell closer, closer, closer, now it was at the point where it began to touch her skin, he felt the helpless resistance of her flesh and froze, then flung the knife to the ground. He reached out to her and she blinked, realized what had happened. "No!"

She ran to it and lifted it toward her delicate white throat, still scarred from the first time she had slit it. He grunted and moved forward but the closer he got the deeper she pressed and finally blood slipped down her collarbone. He froze in place, still reaching out, she watched him, tears poured from her eyes and she cried out, dropped the weapon. He moved to her and swept her up, buried his masked face in the tender, warm flesh. She cried against him and held him close.

"Why cant it be ok for once? Why cant something bring resolution, not pain? Why does he have to get the curse? Why, why, why?" She shrieked into his front.

He frowned behind the mask, his humanity was close now, he knew it. And she could only worry because with Steven cursed, a lot of people would die. A LOT of people would be hurt and she couldn't stop running. He knew though, if he didn't pass it on, it would never go. It had to happen.

"Michael, Michael, Michael I love you! I do, I always have even when I was a little girl I loved you. Why cant things be like that? Why?"

God he wanted to say it too, he wanted to promise her it was going to be okay. He looked over at Steven, who had stopped practicing and was watching them, eying her with hate, anger....

...Rage...

For the first time in 38 years he was going to speak, to truly speak only to try and save them from this horrible fate. He cleared his throat. "Steven don't listen to it..."

She gasped and jumped back, stared at him only to see he was focused on his eldest son. She watched a she moved closer and continued.

"You'll hear it for the first time clearly tonight but you have to ignore what it says, what it says is bad and you? You must be good."

Steven looked at him. "I have to ignore 'it'?"

"Yes, never ever listen to it, it's rage, it's lies."

Jennifer glanced at her cell phone hanging halfway out of Michael's pocket, still turned on. She squinted to see the clock on it and gasped. It was 10:30. They didn't have much longer.

Michael stiffened, then turned to her. "Go home, take her with you. Lock the doors and windows. I'm going to try and keep him from listening to it.

Tears in her eyes she shook her head. "No, Michael I..."

"Dammit, if you love me, go!" His voice was harsh, not only from disuse but from... worry and... God maybe compassion, love... She paused and moved closer.

"Say it." She said softly.

"Say what?" He asked, tensing all the more as she pressed to him.

"How you feel, say it Michael."

He was silent, then pulled off his mask, lifted her face into his hands and kissed her, deeply, roughly. "I love you."

She listened to the words pour over her and smiled softly, kissed him quickly and murmured something. She scooped up Ana and was off.

He turned to Steven who stabbed more furiously at the pole, then replaced his mask and went to work.

* * *

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Halloween Day (Steven's Awakening)_

* * *

Jennifer's eyes opened and she blinked at the light, she was looking at an open window in a fairly nice house in a nice neighborhood in Boston. She stretched and turned, looked at her sleeping daughter behind her on the couch, then next to her, on her left, Kara, Dan asleep in her arms, regardless of his size. Then her right, Jamie, her head resting on the couch as she slept, finally straight forward to Tommy, the only other awake person in the room, watching the doors and windows intently.

He looked at her as she sat up and smiled. "Hey Jenni, how's it feel to be married to a normal man?"

She tried to chuckle but her voice was raspy, still waking up. She shook her head. "We don't know that, he could have chickened out."

Tommy shook his head. "No he didn't."

"How do you know?" her answer was quick and harsh, he looked at her, then Jamie.

"Only one way to find out. Wake her up, join hands. Let's see what's shakin'."

She looked at her younger sister, then slowly moved to her and nudged her awake. "Jamie, come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

It had been close to 6 ½ years since they had used their telepathic connection with Michael together, hand in hand. But it was going smoothly, both watched him wake on the docks and look at his son, sleeping nearby. Michael, sensing them reached to his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a normal patch of skin, then he moved to Steven's, lifted it, and revealed the mark of Thorn.

A tears slipped from Jamie's closed eye and she broke it, tearing away to the other room to sit at the table. She was terrified, and Jennifer didn't blame her. She sighed, she could only see Michael in her dreams or when she and Jamie joined hands, so the connection was lost. She looked at her own wrist, sighed to see no mark.

She went to the kitchen and set to making coffee, Jamie silently cried at the table. Jennifer set a cup in front of her sister, sat across from her, and silently sipped it.

Kara came in. "We'll have the party for Ana, just to see is Steven will come, then we'll be like, 'Oh, he's back'. We cant just cancel."

"People are going to be hurt." Jennifer said harshly.

"I cant do it, I cant cancel this." Kara broke down into tears. "That's my baby!"

Jamie shook her head. "No, he's my baby. I gave birth to him at 15 years old, I almost died for him twice, I hid him in that bathroom for someone to find and I've missed him all of these years, and I've just been hiding and hiding." she buried her face again and Jennifer frowned, dug into her pocket and drew out a photo, handed it to her.

She calmed slightly. "Is this... a picture of him?"

Jennifer smiled. "No, that's my son, Jacob. He's five now."

Jamie frowned. "He got you pregnant... How long after Steven left?"

"Four months." Jennifer shrugged. "He's the sweetest little boy though, when this is all over I want you to meet him."

Jamie shook her head. "This'll never be over."

"Of course it will." Jennifer said softly. "Of course it will. It's going to turn out ok, you just wait and see. Michael's doing his best and believe it or not so are we."

Jamie scoffed. "What can Michael do about this?"

"More than you think." Tommy strolled in and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, standing.

"Well all's he has to do is cut the skin with symbol from his skin, it wont 'grow back' and the skin'll heal in no time." He shrugged. "You think Michael doesn't know? Or that Jen didn't?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, we know, Michael just wants to do this... The least painful way." 

* * *

"Oh Kara it's all just lovely! Er... Where is Steven?"

"Oh he'll be here shortly. Very shortly." Kara moved from her guests to Jennifer, kneeling on the couch, eagerly watching as the darkness flooded outside. Her green eyes wept all over, ready for an attack.

"Oh there he is! And isn't he cute!"

Steven grinned slightly as he descended the stairs, Jamie, Jennifer and Kara all jumped. He wasn't armed, and was dressed in clean, new clothes.

"Here Steven! Auntie Barbara got you a costume!" 

Steven grinned. "Thanks Aunt Babs!" He eagerly ripped it open and cried out. "Mom! A clown costume!"

Kara and Jamie both grinned sheepishly, but Jennifer's eyes were locked outside, on the sidewalk, where the Shape stood. She silently slithered out the front door and pulled him into the trees, where it was darkest. "So what's the plan?"

Michael shrugged. "We have to get that symbol off of his hand, before it's too late and without causing a big thing. Any suggestions?"

She shrugged. "No, I cant think clearly."

He sighed and moved closer, stroked her cheek. "I promise, it's going to be fine. I'm going to get in through the back and hide, all right? That way if anything happens we're both in there."

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his masked cheek. "Be careful."

"I will, you too."

They parted, she through the front he toward the back. Steven was in the costume and grinned at them as she entered again. He left to the kitchen with a quick. "I'm going to get some punch!"

She passed the mirror on her way to Ana, and couldn't help but notice how pouty she looked. She shook her head and scooped up the little girl, and spun around as everyone gasped simultaneously. Steven stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a huge kitchen knife in his hand, dripping with fresh blood.

"Michael." She murmured, he couldn't just be stabbed now! He didn't have the curse! Kara moved to him quickly but he raised the knife high, and as he did, Michael appeared behind him, snatched the knife and shoved him forward. He didn't look hurt....

Steven growled inhumanly and leapt at him, but was knocked to the floor again by his father. Quickly, the six year old grabbed the knife from his cake and hacked it into an older woman's back. She screamed and so did Kara, she lunged for him and he withdrew the blade and thrust it into his mother's chest. She fell and he stood above her, when all of a sudden Tommy leapt onto him, keeping him from stabbing his writhing mother again.

Jennifer felt someone tap her and looked over at Michael who beckoned his hands for the baby. She handed a screaming Ana to him just in time for a sharp pain to whirl through her shoulder, and she looked at Steven, then her bleeding flesh. She glared and kicked at him, when Jamie's soft voice called.

"Steven..."

He looked at her and his shoulders slumped.

"Come see your Mommy Steven..."

Steven glared at Tommy and Kara, then moved to his biological mother and raised his knife, her eyes widened.

"Jenni!"

"Jen come on..." Michael said from the doorway, she looked back and forth, then leapt to knock the six year old down, only to have something hard hit her head, and unconsciousness flow over her.

She was not so unconscious as to not hear her little sister's screams.

* * *

She woke to find Steven laying near her, his writ bleeding, a bandage around it. Jamie was near, quivering, still alive but banged up. Kara's body lay 10 feet away, lifeless and Tommy's right next to it. He was also a bloody mess. Where was Danny?

She stood and slowly moved to his bedroom upstairs, Dan lay on the bed, his arms and legs parted, he lay in a sacrificial pose. She heard Michael's voice call her from downstairs and turned from the body, felt her heart leap as she saw Steven in the doorway, knife in hand.

She uttered a wordless cry of fear and backed up, he slammed and locked the door behind him. Then he advanced and slowly stabbed her in the gut. She cried out, kicked him away and against the wall, where he groaned in pain, she ran to the door and began pounding on it.

"Michael! Michael help! Someone! Help me! HELP!"

The knife slammed into her back as she heard someone fly up the stairs and she fell back as Steven withdrew it. The doorknob turned, then the door slammed down. "God dammit Steven!"

She blacked out again as Michael disarmed his son and ran to her.

"Jenni? Jen?"

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha ha! I am evil! Well actually, *ahem*

Right then, review, should she die? Live with complications or just live and get over it?

SA


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre (heh heh) Five_

_Aftermath_

* * *

Jennifer's eyes slowly opened to reveal machinery, and lots of it. Several IV's poked painfully in her arms, and the blankets around her were worn and scratchy. This was a hospital. She looked around to see a medicine cart nearby, filled with needles marked MO, the abbreviation she recognized for morphine. She groaned and blinked, the metallic lights becoming painful to look through.

The door swung open and a kind looking nurse entered. She smiled at Jennifer. "Well good morning Miss Lloyd!"

She sighed and sat up. "How, how long have I been out?"

"Two and a half weeks, you lost quite a bit of blood. Oh, but everything is fine! Your father has arranged for you to come home tomorrow! How do you feel?"

"Stiff, a bit sore. What have you had me on?"

"Some morphine, we also had to give you a few shocks from the old bars, we lost your pulse a few minutes."

"I see," she shifted in her place and sighed. "Is there something you needed?"

"Just checking up on you, you feel fine?"

She chuckled. "Peachy keen."

* * *

Jennifer pulled her jacket more tightly around her as she exited the plane. She entered the terminal and her eyes immediately began to scan for a familiar face. Her eyes caught an older nurse, with a sign. It read, SMITH'S GROVE WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM WELCOMES JENNIFER MYERS. She grinned and shook her head, made her way over to the nurse who smiled at her.

"Well hello Jennifer! Looking lovely as ever!"

She smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you Gertrude, you don't look so bad yourself." She followed the nurse who had taken care of her since she was young to the familiar white van and they drove off. She fell asleep mid-ride and didn't wake until they were pulling into the gate. She yawned, stretched and slid from the van to the waiting group of doctors.

They applauded her return and one, a good friend of hers led her to Wynn's office, where he awaited her. She entered without a sound and watched a wry smile spread over his face. "Why good afternoon, Jennifer." He looked up at her. "I trust your flight went well."

She cut right to the chase. "Look, I'm sorry. I've caused you a lot of trouble. But I was afraid, and emotional and dammit please try to understand I meant no harm."

He frowned. "I'm past all of that. The curse has ended, that's what matters. You have done your job and done it well. Now, Michael's at the house, with Jacob and Anastasia. I suggest you get there and quick, your car is in the lot, space 28."

She blushed and felt a tear come down her cheek, she looked away for just a moment, then back to him. "Thanks Dad."

He waved her off. "Go, go. Your life is waiting."

"I.. Still work here, right?"

"Of course, of course. Go, go!"

* * *

Jennifer pulled up to the large white house that had dominated Lampkin Lane for nearly 40 years. She glared and kicked some candy wrappers from the sidewalk, darn kids didn't know what a trash can was! She chuckled to herself, she had to calm down!

She went in and looked around, it was eerily silent. She went upstairs, then to the basement. "Hello? Anybody home?"

She stepped into the kitchen and grinned as she saw Michael, unmasked playing with the kids out back. She pressed through the screen door and Jacob looked up and let out a delighted squeal and ran to her. "Mommy!"

She burst into tears as she took him into her arms, hugging him close. Ana was right behind him, leaping into what little space there was left. She ignored the pain of her stitches and held them close for a while. Ana yawned and Jennifer smiled. "Jake, why don't you get her a bottle and put her down on the couch?"

"Ok Mommy." he took his little sister's hand and led her inside. She turned to Michael and smiled softly. 

He returned the smile, moved to her and cupped he cheek, gazing into her eyes, his blue ones piercing hers. She melted and fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest, for once not in a jumpsuit, the sweater was soft, nice compared to the usually scratchy cotton.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you." she murmured and felt him shake his head.

"I'm sorry I left you alone in there with him."

She sighed and pulled back, they shared a languorous and teasing kiss. He smiled as he ran a hand through her thick hair. "You're ok?"

She shrugged. "A few achy stitches but that's all. You?"

"Not a scratch, I'm a bit too experienced to let a six year old take me out."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Shut up."

He chuckled and brought her close again. "Promise me you'll never leave me?"

She felt a bit cheesy but smiled. "Now why would I do something stupid as that?"

* * *

Mwa ha ha. Another chapter? Sure, may as well tie it up.

SA


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_Epilogue_

_The War Is Over_

* * *

Jennifer walked down the hall of the minimum security ward of Smith's Grove, clipboard in hand, hair pulled back in a pony tail. She found patient 7-21-H's room, and sighed, stepped in and smiled at the 12 year old. "Hey Andrew, how're you feeling?"

"Good," he said softly. "When can I go home?"

She bit her lip then shrugged. "Well I don't know, let's see that wrist."

He showed it to her and she removed the bandage to see the mark was virtually gone. "Mmm, I'd say another week, and you're going to have to talk to more people than me for me to convince them to let you go, it's the government's decision."

Andrew sighed. "See if I ever go near a knife again."

She laughed. "It isn't knives you should stay away from, it's certain ways you use them."

Andrew bit his lip and looked at the boy in the room next to him, who was making stupid faces. "Jenni?"

"Yeah kiddo?" She turned back to him, her eyes soft and inviting, then concerned at his frightened expression.

"What's the bogeyman?"

"There's no such thing." She said calmly, even though it was really creepy for him to just bring that up.

"But Johnny Jamison said he's coming after me! He said the bogeyman is your uncle!"

_"Jamie and Jenni's uncle is the bogeyman! Jamie and Jenni's uncle is the bogeyman!"_

Jennifer blinked and smiled at him. "He probably won't get out o here any time soon then." She ruffled his hair. "Behave yourself." She pulled down the shade, having seen Johnny the entire time. Andrew sat back a bit, then sighed and shrugged it off.

* * *

Jennifer sighed as she stepped through the front door of her home. She threw down her keys and looked at the clock, seeing that she had three hours before the kids came home. Michael emerged from the kitchen, smiled at her and came forward, brought her into an embrace asking a silent question.

She smiled softly, both had found his talking a bit odd, and a huge adjustment not only for them but for Jacob, and so they had agreed that he didn't have to talk more than he did before, but he certainly could make things known, she liked him this way. It gave her a sense of familiarity, of a place in life. She ran her hands up his arms and sighed.

"Close call but nope, Winters says that the wounds haven't affected my repro system, so it all looks healthy, but nothing lively happening in there."

He sighed and nodded, drew her closer, into a hug. She chuckled and received him, her arms sliding so there was so space between them. He nuzzled her throat, feeling her soft warm flesh under his nose.

She giggled, tickled by this movement and brought herself back, kissed him lightly. "We're feisty, eh?"

He grinned and reached to turn off the light, then swiftly swung her up in his arms, took her up the stairs.

* * *

"So Michael... He's good?" Jamie's voice asked timidly.

Jennifer smiled as she watched Steven, Jake and Ana play. "Yeah, he's really good. Hasn't changed much and I like that."

Jamie smiled softly. "So what happens next?"

Jennifer sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we're basically stuck in the house, raising the kids but... I'd rather raise them in Haddonfield than Smith's Grove I mean, I might have grown up at Smith's Grove but it's always felt like the four years in Haddonfield with Mom have been my childhood, you know? Fresh air, running around having fun, getting dirty."

Jamie laughed. "Not a speck of dirt on us at the institute, huh?"

Jennifer pretended to look appalled. "Not one! We were the daughter's of Terrance Wynn we had to look _respectable!_." 

They both laughed and Jamie sighed. "I miss Mom, ever since she died, God it's been so miserable."

Jennifer tensed at this but before she could speak Jamie went on. "And, that night Michael took Steven, before Halloween, you mentioned... Wynn wanted to piss Mom off? And that Steven would... go after her or something like that? What were you talking about?"

Jennifer took a deep breath. "Jamie, Mom never died."

Jamie's brow furrowed. "What?"

"She... she faked her death, went back to California. Tom went with her and took John, they got divorced a few years later, she had gone back to her fake name, Keri Tate. Michael's been after her since, I had to stop him. Oh God I thought you knew."

"She's alive... she... she faked her death from us?"

Jennifer felt her cheeks go red. "N-no, I-I knew..."

Jamie's teary eyes met her sister's. "You _knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? You saw what that did to me!"_

Jennifer felt her own tears spill. "I promised her I wouldn't! I promised her I'd take care of you and keep her secret and God I did for so long!"

Jamie's face lost all color. "And you told Wynn."

"James I never meant to hurt you, I did it for Mom."

Jamie stood. "You did hurt me, you wouldn't BELIEVE how this hurts me!"

"Jamie, I..."

"Do me a favor Jen, leave me alone, just leave me alone!" She gathered up Steven's things, took her son's hand and left.

Jennifer looked at her children, they were confused, lost as to why their Aunt had snatched up their cousin and left. She wiped away her tears and stood from the table. "So, why don't we go see what Daddy's doing, hmm?"

"Ok." Both said, gloomily shuffling past her through the door. She watched them sadly, sniffled, wiped some fresh tears away and followed them in.

She heard them prancing up the stairs and sighed, threw herself down on the couch, a hand over her face. She heard Michael laugh upstairs and the kids giggles and sighed again, repressing fresh sobs. _If only you could see what your death did to me, Jamie._ She thought, trying to think of a way, then she stood up and hurried to the phone, dialed a number and waited. "Hello, Dawn? Yes it's Jennifer can I....."

"One moment please."

She heard the line go and some music start. "Ok then."

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's Jenni, listen I have a favor to ask of you..."

* * *

"Did she see it?"

"Yeah, but she keeps muttering about the past, let her go Jenni, she needs time. She's had a lot laid on her."

Jennifer sighed and sat down. She was silent for several moments, then spoke. "I sat in a sanitarium six years, thinking she was dead, and I still hadn't let go of her. Why should I do it now?"

Wynn sat next to her and sighed, folding his aged hands. "Because she's given up on you."

Tears coursed down her face and she inhaled deeply. She looked at him, pinching her lips together to hold back a sob but it escaped and she said shakily. "Just like Momma."

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Jenni, I think you'll see that in life, you've just got to surrender to it sometimes. To the pain the hardship everything. Now you've stolen the day and the night away I think, maybe you should let Jamie have the afternoon."

She looked at him. "What's the day and the night?"

"Well the day is happiness, your children, the night, well that's Michael. It's cool and calm, but full of so much darkness, so much fury and blackness. But you always loved being out at night, staring at the stars, feeling the wind, Jamie always preferred afternoon."

She steadied the breathing. "And, what's the afternoon?"

"Normality, afternoons hardly change they're hardly exciting or fun unless you plan something. You've got the bogeyman, she has a life."

She was silent, curled in her corner, her face wet with tears, makeup running. Her arms were crossed, her blue blouse looked something like a towel the way it covered her, she looked at him and shakily asked. "What's the bogeyman?"

* * *

The End

Yay! I finished it! Woo-hoo I love my ending, soooo freaky and so much irony and you guys know what? I have so many more ideas, if you want more Jennifer stuff I can write more, I've got a really nifty idea but I need feedback. After someone told me the block unsigned users thing was on I took it off so PLEASE review!

SA


End file.
